


A Test

by SidheLives



Series: Fen'Harem Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: Des was determined to see what truly lay behind the mild-mannered facade Solas carefully presented.So a plan had been concocted. It was not subtle, but subtlety was far from its intention. It was merely a test.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus & Female Trevelyan, Solas/Female Trevelyan, The Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Fen'Harem Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976104
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fen'Harem's Dragon Age Kinktober 2020





	A Test

Solas had been avoiding her.

Perhaps that was to be expected considering what had happened, it was natural for him to be uncomfortable, but Des wasn't much interested in his discomfort. What  _ did _ interest her was the hungry, jealous heat she had seen in his eyes as he watched Bull bend her over and take her, hand knotted in her hair, his thrusts dragging moaning gasps from her throat. She had, of course, had suspicions regarding the apostate elf's attraction to her (that comment about her  _ indomitable will _ being broken left very little to the imagination) but to have them confirmed in such a visceral and  _ lingering _ way was entirely unexpected. Her curiosity was piqued, and Des was determined to see what truly lay behind the mild-mannered facade Solas carefully presented. 

So a plan had been concocted. It was not subtle, but subtlety was far from its intention. It was merely a test.

Des dipped her bare toes into the river. It was cold, but not unbearable: perfect for her purposes. She had chosen the place based on its surrounding underbrush, which would give her more than enough warning of Solas's approach, for not even he could pass through such foliage silently. Bull and Dorian, good sports that they were, had been easily drawn into her scheme in exchange for her promise to disclose the results. Her boots and socks had already been shed. All that remained was to wait.

She didn't have to wait long. It was easy to recognize his controlled movement through the overgrowth and Des began to hum a half-remembered tune as she unbuttoned her blouse, back to the sound of his approach. Pretending not to hear his hands push aside the last of the leaves which separated them, she dropped the shirt from her shoulders to flutter to the ground. The noise of his movement ceased abruptly. She imagined his eyes widening slightly at her exposed back and smirked, catching the waistband of her tight fit leggings with her thumbs. Far more slowly than was necessary she slid the garment over her ass, arching her back and bending at the waist to roll the cloth off her legs.

Solas had not moved.

Perhaps he was stunned still by the fact that she went about with no small clothes, but Des doubted that.

Kicking aside the leggings she stepped into the gently running water of the river, biting her lip against the cold, though she could not suppress a small gasp as the water rose above her hips.

Behind her, she heard movement and turned, expecting Solas had fled back into the trees, but he was still there. She watched his eyes trace over her breasts, nipples pulled to hard points by the cold water, up the line of her neck, and finally to her face to meet her gaze. There was the hunger again, a covetous, open-mouthed shine over his features, and beneath it something like anger. His hands were balled into fists at his sides and between them, Des noticed with no small amount of delight, his trousers strained.

"Oh, Solas." She said conversationally. "My apologies, I didn't expect you so soon." She made no attempt to cover herself, nor to disguise the haughty curl of her lips.

Solas cleared his throat. "I was told you wished to speak to me, but perhaps it could wait until you return to camp."

"I have no problem speaking now," Des replied cooly.

"I believe I do," Solas spoke quickly, attention focused so intently on her face it was clear he was avoiding looking at any other part of her.

"Is it that I'm in the water? I could come out—" she stepped towards the shore, water level dropping to her hips.

"No. No, that won't be necessary." Solas cut her off, putting his hands up and gesturing for her to stop.

Des chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Well then, you could come in."

The invitation seemed to stagger Solas's focus and his eyes drifted down the front of her body. "I…" He seemed to gather himself, gaze pulling back to her eyes. "I don't think that would be wise."

She nodded sagely. "You're probably right, we'd never get any talking done." She smirked, running her tongue over her bottom lip.

Solas took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders. "Have a good wash, Inquisitor." He started to turn away.

"Oh, Solas?" Des's voice was as innocent as she could make it. He looked back over his shoulder at her and she smiled. "Could you hand me the soap?" She pointed to where the bar rested on a rock about halfway between them.

He studied her and for a moment, Des thought he would refuse, then he slowly talked forward and picked up the soap, his eyes never leaving hers. Cautiously he came to the river's edge, just the barest tips of his toes touching the water. For a brief moment, she considered pulling him in but immediately dismissed the idea. It would probably only make him angry and it was the kind of thing he would expect from her, given the circumstances. She reached out for the offered bar, letting her fingertips brush gently against his wrist. "Thank you." She said softly, taking the soap in her hand.

But he didn't let go. He was studying her again, as if she were a complex puzzle he could not solve. Mirroring her movement, his fingers danced over the soft skin of her wrist and she shivered at the delicate touch. "You're welcome, Desdemona." The touch was lost and he was gone, crashing through the greenery with much more haste than he had shown upon his arrival. 

He had called her by her name. Des was certain she had never heard him say her name before, not even when speaking to others about her. She was always "Herald" or "Inquisitor" to Solas, but now she was Desdemona.

She wondered what that meant.

From the opposite bank of the river, a tremendous crashing erupted and Des rolled her eyes a moment before Dorian and Bull plunged through the tree line.

"Hey Boss, how's the water?" Bull quirked a brow, unabashedly admiring her nude body.

"A little cold, but I'm sure we could warm it up." She offered provocatively.

He chuckled, which prompted an annoyed sigh from Dorian. "Tell us what happened."

"No."

"Desdemona Mystras Trevelyan, we had a deal!" Dorian planted his hands firmly on his hips like a domineering mother, but Des didn't have attention to spare for his antics. She was far too busy giving "fuck me" eyes to Bull.

She waved Dorian off with one dismissive, limp wrist. "After."

Dorian narrowed his eyes. "After what?" Bull chuckled again, pulling off his bandolier and dropping it to the ground.  _ "Vishante kaffas _ . The two of you shouldn't be allowed anywhere together." He threw up his hands in exasperation and headed back the way they had come. Des didn't hear his departure, the sound drowned by the splash of Bull joining her in the river.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Strip Tease/Lap Dance


End file.
